A war for rio
by mastfic
Summary: A little story about blu and jewel and friends well rio is in war.
1. Chapter 1

One day in rio the birds and the monkeys have been in a 3 year war jake the leader of the bird armed forces and the monkey king was the leader of the monkeys of one day in the bird base admiral jewel was looking at the radar wich was a I phone 4s"jewel permition to speak freely sir" the highly decorated admiral jewel replied"yes p.v.t pedro what is it" "well you see jewel we found a bird that is the same species as you and he has military expeirence" jewel's eyes widened before jewel could respond p.v.t pedro spoke in a scared voice"his name is tyler blu gunderson" jewel finaly said"I want to meet him at once" pedro noded and lead jewel to the medic station pedro spoke"blu were are you" said pedro looking around he finaly spoted him sitting up with a huge bandaid on his uper chest"blu this is admiral jewel the second in command" again before jewel could respond blu spoke"hello I'am s.g.t blu" jewel looked counfused"s.g.t where are you from and how are you a sarge"said jewel still a bit suspicsos"I served 4 years in afganastan" said blu jewel shook her head in took blu to see jake"I'am very impressed blu" said jake pooring blu,jewel and himself some scoch"thank you general its a honor" said blu taking the scotch from jakes hand and started to drink it"admiral jewel order a squad under blu's command" jewel just looked astonashed"him your putting him as a squad leader" said jewel very angerly"we have to he is a sargent the military code says it" said jake next day blu was given a squad they were all armed with smi-automatic fn fal exceped blu he was armed with a world war 2 thompson"squad form up on me" ordered blu the squad gather around him blu took out a map and set it on a table"this is our mission we must distract and hold the lind at the beach so the main infenrty can come to help" said blu making himself clear"why do we always get the lame jobs" mutered a bord bird in the back"who ever that was if you want front lin action today is the day we are 50 stronge and the monkeys defece army is 400'000 stronge how do you figure will win anyone" the all just shruged"because us birds may not have numbers but we have something they don't we have the courage and the will to keep fighting" finished blu the whole squad cheered and through there helmets in the was sun rise in rio it was a hot one so the birds loaded into a old transport vichle and drove to copacabanna the beach they were invading they drove 1/2 mile away so they could unload"alright squad now we fight" was all blu said before starting a fire fight one of the soilders asked well ducking behind a rusty create"blu sir how long are we suppost to hold out" blu replied"I don't know 12 hours maybe" the bird said"well I hope its over because the 50 we started out with is only 23 left" before blu could replied he saw behind him the main infentry running for fighting the remaining monkeys saw this and retreatedback to there base"I told you we would come" said jewel flying off the bird sized tank she was riding on"so what is our next move admiral' asked blu"well jake said the only resone he had us take this beach is so that we can lunch our navy ships and take back that island and then the heart to the monkey heartland will be opened" blu noded and gathered he squad the last 23 and sent them on a souting mission to see if the monkeys have any navy ships gaurding the island they all noded and got into the boat and full hour later the 23 bird squad came back with only 10 the c.p.l spoke first"sir they have masive battle ships guarding the got the news and told the forces at the beach to start preparing the battleships for battle blu entered the war stratagy room and went to see jewel and jake at the war room"I think if we send 3 guard ships to distrack the battleships and then send in 7 battleships to out number the 5 they have guarding the island"excuse me can I help" said blu coming up behind jake and jewel"yes you can blu" said jake pulling him into the circle"what is it sir" said blu wondering what the job was"you will be commanding along with jewel the land forces as soon as we land on the island".


	2. Chapter 2 another attack

After making preperations for the attack on the island blu prepared his land forces and nico prepared the navy forces"our ships are in place sir" said nico on his radio"go ahead you are cleared to move forward" said jake back at the base wich was prity big and crowded senic the attack created such a stir all the bird sitazens gathered in the base for protection"blu are you ready" said jewel looking at him"yes I'am" replied the main attack began the 3 devertion ships moved into position and started to fire on the monkeys ships they sunk 2 of the battleships and the main attack hasn't even started the main battleships started to arive nico yelled"ready,aim,FIRE" as the main ships fired there guns only one of the monkeys ships were left and he sunk only one of the distraction ships a monkey yelled out "keep fir..." but the monkey never got to finish his sentece for the battleship on the birds side called the uss reagan fired and sank the only ship started to bombared the island they bombarded the island for 1 day then blu's and jewel's infentry forces landed blu's force landed on the bloody front beach in the north and jewel's would land on the west and the 2's infentry forces would meet up and take the air field."sir what do we do now" asked a red scarlet McCaw in blu's unit"blu responded"we meet up with jewel ETA 10 hours".As jewel aproched the air feild with her squad jewel said"allright everybody blu sould be here any minute" before she could finish her sentenc blu said

"is there a problem here" jewel responded"no we were just whating for..."just then blu's and jewel's beaks made contact for 1 minute both of the squads ooed at them for all the they seperated" jewe love you" jewel responded"I love you to blu" as they said this they saw there squads eyeing them"alright troops we start the assult" said jewel blu layed out a very betin' up map of the air feild"we are here"said blu pointing to a position on the map wich was were they were pasitioned"blu you take your squad on the right side and me and my squad will take the left" blu replied"roger that lets move out".As the attack began blu's and jewel's squad mad it through no problem but thats when trobble started there was a whole platoon pined down in one trench by the air feild"whats going on here" yelled blu talking to the c.p.l that was in command"sir we got pined down the commander is dead there is only 20 of us left and we are running out of ammo and...and...and" blu replied"comm down soldiger we'll help you take back the air field" as they began to fire on the monkeys a monkey tank rolled out of hiding and started to fire at the trenches"where is my bazoka bird"yelled the angry s.g.t one of the birds came up with a mini bazoka and fired on the tank it exploded"everybody move up" said jewel motioning with her wing well the other wing was holding a B.A.R as they aproched the anti-air base in the middle of the airfield monkey troops started to fire heavy machine guns at the birds a dark red mist started to fill the air as many of the dirty and half asleep birds got shot down in cold air field smelled of a mixture of hot mud and cold blood the birds were just scrambleing for any cover in the crater covered air feild"sir what is our plan of attack"asked a bird in blu's replied"just get to fucking base" everybody just gasped at this because this is the first swear as a squad leader"what you have cotton in your ears I said move" said blu yelling and motioning with his wing the mud and blood stainded the boots of the birds the made it to the building safe as they entered the old building monkeys started to fire"blu move your two..." her sentnce was interupted by a silver bullet going through jewel's sholder jewel screemed out in pain"aw!" screemed jewel"jewel don't worrie we'll get our medics on it WE NEED SOME MEDICS OVER HERE" yelled blu as the rest of the birds captured the air feild base blu and 2 medics got jewel back to the beach medical tent to be operated on.12 days later the island fell to the birds jake prepared the attack on the monkeys main base set in the back of the rain forest the birds main assault force was 200,000 strong the defence force for the monkeys were 10,000 soldigers and 23,000 volentears together that was 33,000 and some on the monkeys side were atleased 5,000 blu heres that jewel is okay blu is promoted to captine and is given 100 birds now under his command?

okay the next chapter is the main battle so stay tuned peace out!


End file.
